


How wrong I was.

by Ziamln



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Artist Zayn, Discrimination, Homophobia, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Liam, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Liam, Zayn Malik Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: Liam can't quite accept the fact that Zayn is gone.





	How wrong I was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something i wrote over 2 years ago as part of my final exam for my English assessment. Idk why i did it. It was just sad and went with the given title i guess. Hope you all cry as much as I did x
> 
>  
> 
> If i find the full version i wrote. I will post.

Still to this day, the realisation would always hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had no one to go home to. It was him, in that big house on his own. The halls deathly quiet and the many rooms that he simply had no idea what to do with. He couldn't help the sobs that rocked his body, that occurred every night he slept in their bed on his own.

Liam didn't plan for the one person who he cared for more than anyone else to be taken away from him.

He now spent most of his days withering away, either at the graveyard or in the art room that never was. He had truly become nothing but a sad sack of bones, his once well groomed soft features nothing but dishevelled and sharp. 

His friends had tried to snap him out of it. But by the 7th month even they had given up.

Tears leaked from Liam's eyes, streaming down his face. His Zayn had always loved the world so much, seeing the best in it and the people in it. Yet in the end it was those people his other half saw the best in that ended his precious angels life. They took it, because of who they were. Something they couldn't control. 

A sour laugh escaped from Liam's mouth. In retrospect he realised how delusional the whole ordeal was, that he thought the world had developed. That people weren't so narrow-minded, but the world was a cruel place. 

And in the end Liam could only blame himself, for breaking his promise to protect Zayn when they 16. When they were gazing up at the stars, fingers entwined as they thought about their future.

Liam took himself back, 12 months to the day, as he walked out of the coffee shop, a piercing shriek sped through the air as the limp body lay curled up into a corner, lifeless and bloody. Liam sprinted towards the familiar body, dropping the sweet beverages carelessly. Fear and dread spread through him as he held his partners bruised corpse in his hands. 

"I should've protected you, I should have been there for you." Liam whispered, his voice breaking near the end.

He had always assured Zayn that one day they could lead normal, joyous lives. Adopt kids- Zayn wanted the boy to be older than the girl so he could protect her, Liam always thought the opposite. As the furious downpour of rain drowned out the sounds of the sorrowful man's sobs, looking at the gravestone, all he could think about was how wrong he was.


End file.
